fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Inspiration
Inspiration is a strategy game involving robots developed by Embrion for the Nintendo Switch. The game involves inventing robots in a necromancer like way to fight off opponents. It may be a Tower Defense, not confirmed. The game will be released in late 2021. Story Years ago in the planet Praegressus a group of scientists excavated what would be known as "The Core". Their expedition led them to several different locations, discovering craters filled with the same energy discovered in the ancient pit they found earlier. The energy known as "Anima" was gathered to experiment on in their laboratories. Unforutunately, their precious work and inventions malfunctioned. The group of scientists realized that this energy was the life source of their planet. In the present, the Anima is now used to create a futuristic civilization, this energy powers buildings, robots, and more. Unfortunately, there is evil in this world, other organizations used this power to create weapons that could cause mass destruction. The ISO claim to want a new future away from this advanced technology. The government enlists you, a scientist in training to develop an army to take on the ISO to save the planet from destruction... Gameplay Basics of the game There are three factors you must know when creating your creatures/robots. Materials, Anima, and Gizmos determines everything when you create your robot. Materials Materials are objects that can be found anywhere in your planet, from scrap yards to bases. These materials consist of Parts or Components. You don't have to search for parts/components though, you can disassemble your own troop or enemy troops you may have received/captured for parts to use to expand your army. As you level up the stronger troops will require rare parts and special Components to create. Anima This is the life energy of the planet, only people trained in the ability of magic can harvest this correctly. There are many craters with energy that can be transferred to your robot. Some types of energy include Glowing, Radiant, and Pale. As you level up you can access stronger energies. You will come to realize that to create stronger troops you will need more energy, or possibly the highest tier of Anima energy. Gizmos Gizmos are shells that when created using different types of Materials that can be used on your troops to give them Abilities. A troop can have 3 at a time. Abilities give buffs but some may also hinder that troop at the same time. Your troop has a random gizmo once created, you can add 2 more Gizmos maximum. Inventing Robots You are a scientist who has stumbled upon a scrap yard, you see interesting parts and you take them to create your minion. You want to create a robotic foot soldier called Metalloid. You need specific parts to create this creature. You have a variety of parts including 30 Basic Parts, 20 Connecting Parts, and 10 Strong Parts. You realize that you are able to create 4 Metalloids using 5 Basic Parts, 5 Connecting, and 1 Strong. You now have 4 robots, but they aren't living things however. You might need to use a mysterious power... Bringing your Robot to Life To bring your creature to life you require the power of Anima. This mysterious power is the life of your planet, there are craters around which you can harvest this energy. You harvest 80 energy, the weakest of them known as Pale Energy. You use this energy on your creation... they're alive! Now your troops are ready for battle! Battles War This is the main battle mode in this game, it is based on a Tower Defense game. You must keep your portal/base active, so you must survive a large number of enemies. Use your troops to fend off and also use Machines to divert your opponent's attention from your base so you don't lose. There are instances where you must take down enemy bases, and the enemies may have more than just one! Siege This is a mode that acts like a game of Chess with some extra features. You will not be able to use the troops you created, instead, you will be supplied with special troops to fight off enemy troops with adjusted stats. You have different phases during this chess-like game. When it is your turn, you can select your strategy of attack - will you move your troop forward? Attack? *''Movement Phase'': In this phase, you can move your troop a certain amount of tiles in the battlefield until you cannot move any further. *''Attack Phase'': You need to defeat the enemy troops, so you must command your unit to attack an opposing one. *''Strategy Phase'': If you are ever in a bad situation you can use this as a last resort. Activating commands is an important thing to consider, it could allow you to give a temporary buff to your unit, regenerate their health, or lower an opponents attack. With such a tactic it requires points, you gain 10 points per turn and each ability has a cool-down of a certain amount of turns. Showdown This is a mode identical to the Giant Battles from the Mario & Luigi series but there is more movement and is much more difficult. In this mode you will typically fight the major bosses using a massive robotic suit called the Automaton. Materials Category:Original Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Embrion Category:Nintendo Switch